RWBY of SPECTRE
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: "This person... he said his name is Spectre, and he's coming after you, Ruby, but why?" See Profile for status.


**Hello everyone! This is one of the new collaborations that I've made while trying to think you new chapters for you all. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this!**

 **Note that is is a collaboration with _Gofofgaming_. Be sure to check him out!**

* * *

 _"Welcome, Ruby Rose. You came across me so many times, yet you never saw me. What took you so long?"_

* * *

One day, team RWBY and team JNPR was strolling through the corridors of Beacon. As they strolled through the empty white halls of the academy, they reminisced their early memories of the days of their youth. Bright-eyed and warm-hearted, the memories they had left were mostly fond memories, as they have learned in the past to move on from the upsetting moments in life.

"I can't believe we only have 2 months back at Beacon." Ruby commented.

"Yeah. Time not only flies, it soars here at this academy." added Jaune. As he responded to Ruby, he gazed upon the clear stained glass window with sunrays scorching his now lit face. Though the end of the year was coming along; many memories came about as he stared at the blooming trees on the opposite side of the window. He remembered when he first came into the academy, he was confident and introduced himself to many of the students who were passing by the hall. He remembered the styrofoam plates neatly piled up in the cafeteria for the students coming for lunch, the steamed mashed potatoes, and the all-too familiar stench of curry rice.

"Jaune, you're drooling again." Came his fiancee, Pyrrha. Jaune quickly wiped at his mouth.

"Sorry, gotta stop the habit of doing that." replied Jaune.

The professor came into the room with a large bright smile "How are we today peers?".

"We're doing good, Professor" Ruby said, with a smile.

"Well, that's good to hear. Anyways, I would like to talk to you about an assignment." the Professor asked of them.

"Ooooohhh, isn't that nice. What's in store for us?" Yang asked with anticipation.

"I need your help into tracking down a person from an evil organization. Rumors say that he has the abilities and traits of teams RWBY and JNPR combined"

They were all shocked when they heard this. A single human being, with that kind of power that rivals that of team RWBY, and JNPR.

"Wait, are they trying to tarnish our good will? I'll have them know that they've messed with the wrong people!" Weiss said.

The Professor sighed. "Yes, I know. But, I've been getting reports of a person who goes all around Beacon, and somehow steals Dust from their bodies. This proves it." and when the professor was finished talking, he turned on the T.V. which revealed a man in his late 20s, wearing a white trench coat, with a white Fedora covering most of his head. On the other side of the camera's angle, there was a Faunus, who also had cat ears, beaten to a pulp, with blood spewing out of his mouth uncontrollably. What they were seeing, was really disturbing, to say the least.

"Please!" He cried out in pain and anguish. "What do you want?"

The white man then removed his huge Fedora, revealing a terrifying face. His face characteristics consists of a left white eye, a right purple eye with a scar. Then, after he revealed his face, he began to laugh loudly, laughing at his demise, weakness, and powerlessness.

Blake got angry at the sight of her own kind get beat up. "What man is this?!"

Ironically, he took out what appears to be, a Crescent Rose. It seemed to have the same characteristics, with its compatibility, and usage, but where the Red colour used to be, was replaced with White and Black swirls.

"I want your life! You see, Faunus people are a joke in this world. Why should they exist? Or better yet, why don't they die? The answer, is DEATH!" before raising his weapon upwards, at the angle of his neck.

"Wait! Why me? I did nothing to provoke you!" The defenseless man cried out again, not wanting to face death.

The white man didn't reply, but just held the Crescent Rose near his head. "If they tell you anything about your attacker's name, it's SPECTRE!"

The white man raised his replicated Crescent Rose higher by an inch, the light bulb that swung from the ceiling reflecting brightly on the weapon. The defenseless man's eyes widen as the white man slashed at his chest in pure ecstasy, before the victim blacked out, dying. The white man's robe stained red from his horrible sin. The room was silent and the screech of the light bulb's swinging was the only sound heard, combined with the trickling sound of thick blood. The man left, leaving a trail of blood as he screeched his scythe along the linoleum floor. Before leaving the crime scene, he turned around, and his purple eye glowed. The remaining Dust and Aura inside him was quickly taken away, and absorbed into his eye. He then left, while putting on his fedora to mask his identity once more..

The professor quickly switched to a news report of an outbreak of the White Fang, due to the obvious controversy of the recent assassination. The police actually is siding with the White Fang to catch this murderer, as there hasn't been any homicide since a decade ago. A doctor who specializes in the intelligence of aura was asked to give an explanation of this man's absence of protection; given the fact that people who reside in Remnant have the innate ability to use their aura to protect themselves, but she was just as confounded as everyone else. A theory was pressed to the public that he simply was unaware of his ability, but further research of the victim contradicts this as it has shown that the victim was a former hunter.

There was a rough police sketch of which resembled a man with unintelligible scribbling for his face and crudely drawn hat and trench coat, which raised more questions than answers as to who this person was. It usually described him to be, about the same height as Yang.

"Who... is this guy?" Jaune asked, with his voice filled with terror.

"I don't know… But he's definitely not from here, for sure." Replied Pyrrha.

"We're not sure about his objectives, and motivations. In the meantime, I would like teams RWBY and JNPR to stay away from this matter until we can confirm the identity of this person." Ozpin demanded them.

Ruby sarcastically replied: "Yes, professor!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the organization, SPECTRE…._

The white man then came through the secret entrance in an island far away from Beacon Academy. There, in rows of millions in a form of an x, computer hackers are already working to hack into the servers of Beacon Academy so that they can further use it in their plans. As Spectre walked towards the centre of that x, he then stood there, waiting for someone to open a hatch.

"Sir Enrstravo Spectre. How was your killing spree this evening?" One of the people who approached him asked.

He looked at him with great dignity, staring at the specimen at the corner with his sharp violet eye, as it stood there, as if it has no life in him.

"Everything is going according to plan. Thanks for asking, intern. We'll see that Beacon will be destroyed by the hands of Spectre" He replied. He then sets his imaginative plan into motion, as he planned on vandalizing Summer Rose's grave.

The intern pulled out a huge white textbook titled "The Mischievous Tactics of Sir Enrstravo Spectre" he opened it to 60th page of Faunus murders. He then scanned through the page with his index finger, finding a quote mentioned by the Sir in 21XX about the sacred Talons of Skyfall. What the book indicated, was that this Faunus wielded a special extract of Dust, that had the ability to indulge into the mind of his enemy, and seize power over the person in possession, albeit for a short period of time.

The intern was astonished by his discovery, within seconds he found himself rushing through the corridors holding the white textbook now bookmarked with a wad of mulberry gum.

"Intern! Prepare the launch to go to Beacon!" Spectre demanded.

"But, Sir! Your absence does not allow you to fight in this condition!" the intern warned him.

"Nonsense Intern, we all know that the White Fang will be smashed to a bloody pulp, even in my weakened state! I'll be fine!"

The launchpad at the middle of the X quickly became a teleporter, and within a blink of an eye, he was gone. His intern then returned to his work, trying to cope of what happens next.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, be sure the leave a review, and favorite, and stay tuned for more chapters like this one.**


End file.
